worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-1 Jotun Refit
BACKGROUND This is more in depth refit and rebuild of the VF-1 than the similar Super pack that was developed. Similar in performance it was essentially abandoned in favour of the significantly more efficient and versatile Super package. Typically only deployed in Space, the limited number of these units have seen some minor action in atmosphere. Model Type - VF-1 Orguss Refit Class - Variable/Veritech Fighter Performance Refit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 375 Arms - 175ea Legs/Engines - 220ea Wings - 150ea Particle Gun - 100 Missile Launchers - 75ea Booster - 150 Arm Shield - 150 Head - 90 AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including standard the equivalent of 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Battroid - Running - 125 kph Leaping - 15 ft from a stand still. 30 ft from running start Flying - 200 kph, Space - Mach 10 Gerwalk - Flying - 500kph, Space - Mach 10 Fighter - Flying - subsonic due to drag with very short bursts of speed upto mach 2. SPace - Mach 10 Ceiling - Unlimited. Once in the upper atmosphere drag is much less of an issue and useage of hte main booster will allow the Orguss to obtain orbit. Range - 5000 km in space. 200 hours on 20 protoculture cells Statistics Height - Battroid/Battloid - 15.4m, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 10.8m, Fighter - 5.0m Length - Battroid/Battloid - 5.0m, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 11.3m, Fighter - 14.0m Width - Battroid/Battloid - 8.6-14.8m, Gerwalk/Gaurdian - 8.6-14.8m, Fighter - 8.3-14.8m Weight - increase by 20 tons PS - 40 Robotic Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal space for survival gear and personal weapons Power System - two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001 thermonuclear reaction turbine engines plus 2 x RRL-1 Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Head Laser (1 (-1A), 2 (-1J/D), or 4 (-1S)) Primary Purpose - Anti-Missile Range - 4000ft (1200m) Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. VF-1A – 1 gun, VF-1D/J – 2 guns, VF-1S – 4 guns. Note - All guns fire together. ( x2 damage per burst from VF-1D/J, x4 damage for bursts from VF-1S). Guns can also be fired in conjunction with the nose lasers in fighter and gerwalk modes. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited, however firing full melee bursts fill cause the weapons to overheat after 2 melees and require 4 melees to cool off. Bonuses - N/A Weapon Type - Micro-missile launcher (Booster) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - 1 to 4 per volley equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 missiles Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missile launcher (2, 1 per hip) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 1d6x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - 1 to 3 per volley per launcher (can be fired in tandem), equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 missiles per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missile launcher (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 per missile Rate Of Fire - 1 to 2 per volley per launcher (can be fired in tandem), equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 missiles per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun Primary Purpose - Anti mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Wing Hardpoint (4, 2 inner, 2 outer) Primary Purpose - Ordanance Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1-2 per volley (1-5 per missile per missile canister) Payload - Each wing has 1 inner and 1 outer hardpoint (2 of each total) Inner - One of the following: 3 air to air missiles (HE, Heavy HE) 3 bombs (light HE, HE) 2 air to surface missiles (A/P, Heavy A/P, HE, Heavy HE) 2 cruise missle weapons (RMS-1 Angel of Death Missile, range 295km, Reflex Warhead, Damage - 4d6x1000, speed - mach 3, mdc 50)) 1 missile Canister (15 light HE air to air, maximum volley of 5 at a time) Outer - One of the Following: 3 air to air missiles (HE, Heavy HE) 3 bombs (light HE, HE) 1 air to surface Missile (A/P, Heavy A/P, HE, Heavy HE) 1 cruise missile weapon (RMS-1 Angel of Death Missile, range 295km, Reflex Warhead, Damage - 4d6x1000, speed - mach 3, mdc 50)) 1 missile canniser (15 light HE air to air, maximum volley of 5 at a time) Bonuses - +3 to strike for air to air, missile cannister and bombs, +5 for air to surface or cruise Sensors and Equipment of Note Fuel Capacity - The VF-1 Valkyrie extremely durable. The use of Micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF-1 an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infared imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the fighter 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 Restrained Punch – 8d6 sd Punch – 4d6 Kick – 6d6 Body Block/Tackle – 2d6 References Used for images and technical information Robotech Reference Guide Robotech.com Robotech Roleplaying Game Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Seto kaiba